Cent ans de Perdition
by Katenoire
Summary: Allen trouve un livre qui va sérieusement le faire réfléchir sur la nature de sa relation avec Kanda. Yullen, et un LaviLenalee qui traîne aussi...


Héhé, et oui, ces temps-ci l'inspiration fuse chez moi.

Que voulez-vous, quand on est seule en été et qu'on adore écrire dans son jardin **(** les joies de l'ordinateur portable ! xD **)** bah ça donne ce que je fais !  
Et puis, ça manque d'histoires toutes dégoulinantes de ces deux gus sur ...

Disclaimer : Eux nan plus sont pas à moi. Monde cruel. é è  
Couple : Je n'aime que le Yullen. Lavi est de trop pour eux. xD

* * *

Il y a des jours comme ça, où l'on voudrait oublier comment on faire pour ressentir des sentiments, des besoins. Des jours où les étreintes de nos amis ne nous suffisent plus, et que nos lèvres cherchent désespérément un endroit où se poser. Mais bien souvent malheureusement, elles ne trouvent que leur reflet dans une glace. Des jours où l'on voudrait dire « Je t'aime » au premier venu…

C'était dans un jour comme ceux-là que se trouvait Allen Walker en ce bel après-midi printanier. Il se tenait sur la place découverte de la Congrégation et regardait au loin les formes des nuages défiler devant lui, cherchant des dessins intéressants au milieu de leurs arabesques. Certains ressemblaient à de la crème fouettée, ce qui donna faim au pauvre petit Allen, et faisant s'agiter Timcanpy qui commençait à s'ennuyer dehors.  
Bon, il est vrai que ça faisait déjà un bout de temps qu'ils étaient tous deux assis là…

« _J'aurais dû prendre à manger avec…_ » Pensa Allen en caressant distraitement son golem. Enfin, le golem du Maréchal Cross, mais c'est du pareil au même.

Il regarda une dernière fois les cieux et se leva, Timcanpy se posant sur sa tête. C'est fou comme il pouvait être flemmard. Enfin. Il a de qui tenir, comme on dit.  
Allen sourit gentiment à ces pensées et continua sa progression vers la cafétéria de la Congrégation de l'Ombre. Il croisa Lenalee en allant, et elle décida de l'accompagner jusqu'au cuisines, après elle irait rejoindre son grand frère catastrophe.

« Cela fait longtemps que tu n'as pas eu de mission. Tu ne t'ennuie pas trop ? » Lui demanda-t-elle, d'une mine intéressée.

Allen était pris entre l'assommer et l'étrangler. Comme s'il pouvait réellement ne pas s'ennuyer alors qu'il n'y a rien à faire quand on est pas en mission !! Finalement, il opta plutôt pour lui répondre un petit mensonge accompagné d'un sourire forcé. Sans compter que si il l'avait vraiment étranglée, dieu sait quel châtiment lui aurait été réservé par ce fou-furieux de Komui…

« Non non, c'est plutôt supportable. Et puis, ça ne fait pas de mal un peu de repos…

- En parlant de mission, Kanda rentre aujourd'hui avec Lavi.

- Ah… Ils étaient où ?

- Je ne sais pas du tout !! Tu le leur demanderas ! Enfin… A Lavi, puisqu'avec Kanda ce n'est pas le grand amour… »

Allen manqua de s'étouffer sur le coup. Il savait bien que Kanda le détestait, pas besoin de remuer le couteau dans la plaie !! Qu'est-ce que Lenalee pouvait être maladroite dans ses propos parfois…

« Ouais.. je lui demanderai à l'occasion.

- Bon on est arrivés, je te laisse Allen à plus tard ! »

Et elle partit en courant le haut des escaliers sombres menant au laboratoire de son grand frère. Allen garda les yeux rivés où elle venait de disparaître encore un instant, avant de continuer sa route vers les cuisines. Mais arrivé là-bas… Il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait plus faim. Son appétit avait été coupé par son amie juste avant, avec sa phrase qui lui faisait tellement de mal… « _Ce n'est pas le grand amour_ ».

Timcanpy balança sa queue devant le visage de son pseudo maître. Allen leva les yeux vers lui et suivit la direction que son golem indiquait avec sa queue. Il se retourna pour faire face à un Lavi en pose « je voulais te faire peur, mais manque de chance tu t'es retourné ».

« Hello Moyashi ! Dit le Bookman en souriant.

- Bonjour Lavi… Répondit le plus jeune en détournant le regard. Si Lavi était là… Cela voulait dire que…

- Lavi ! Traîne pas en chemin. On doit aller faire notre rapport. »

Allen ferma ses yeux. Sa voix… Elle lui avait manqué. Vraiment. « _Ce n'est pas le grand amour …_ » Il se mordit les lèvres, se détourna de Lavi et commença à courir a travers la congrégation. Il n'entendit pas Lavi l'appeler par son prénom au loin, ses oreilles sifflaient et sa vision se faisait trouble.

Quand il s'arrêta dans un couloir du premier étage, il était en nage. Sa petite course l'avait littéralement essoufflé, et il se demandait comment Timcanpy avait pu tenir sur sa tête. Une fois sa respiration plus ou moins retrouvée, il tourna la tête et regarda où il était tombé. Jamais auparavant il n'avait exploré cette partie de la Congrégation, tout était donc nouveau pour lui.

Apparemment, il se trouvait devant une serre. Une gigantesque serre dont l'entrée était deux portes de verre. Allen s'avança lentement vers les deux battants et posa sa main sur l'une des poignées de fer. Il la tourna lentement et laissa la porte s'ouvrir en grand. Puis, le jeune exorciste passa sa tête à l'intérieur de la serre et observa les alentours.

Il y avait toutes sortes de plantes plus étranges les unes que les autres, et il s'avança dans l'allée qui avait été tracée au milieu des végétaux. Au fond, on pouvait voir que l'on avait placé deux fauteuils en bois blanc, une table assortie, et une bibliothèque remplie d'ouvrages qui semblaient poussiéreux. Les lieux devaient surement être délaissés depuis un moment, et pourtant les plantes avaient l'air en forme, si on peut dire.

Allen s'arrêta devant la bibliothèque et saisit un livre au hasard dans les rayons. Il prit place ensuite dans un des deux fauteuils blancs. Il regarda les fines lettres écrites soigneusement sur la reliure former les mots : « Cent ans de Perdition »

L'exorciste fronça les sourcils. Il avait pourtant une très bonne culture littéraire, mais cet ouvrage lui restait inconnu. Le nom de l'auteur ne lui en dit pas plus, et piqué au vif par sa curiosité, il ouvrit la première page, bien décidé. Et puis de toutes façons, c'était soit il lisait cette œuvre, soit il déprimait. Alors tant qu'à faire… Autant s'occuper l'esprit à autre chose.

Il prit une place plus confortable dans le fauteuil et commença sa lecture.

_A mon cher et tendre… _

Allons bon, pensa Allen. L'auteur était gay. Bien, au moins ils auraient un point en commun.

Le livre retraçait l'histoire d'un jeune commandant qui aurait vécu pendant la guerre et qui aurait été persécuté par les troupes ennemies. Il aurait été finalement arrêté par lesdites troupes, et serait tomber amoureux de son bourreau… Un amour impossible qui le fit pourtant tenir pendant dix longues années enfermé dans une cave des locaux ennemis, à subir les pires tortures. Un jour, alors qu'il devait normalement avoir sa séance quotidienne de coups, son bourreau lui avait glissé qu'il le ferait évader de cet enfer. Et oui, malgré leurs différences de rangs, leurs côtés politiques fondamentalement opposés, son bourreau était finalement tombé sous son charme.  
Et la nuit suivante, comme il l'avait promis au commandant, il revint pour le libérer. Malheureusement, lorsqu'ils furent tous deux dehors, ils furent cruellement abattus par des vigiles. Ils n'eurent le temps de s'offrir qu'un unique baiser avant leur mort…

Allen referma le livre les yeux débordants de larmes. L'histoire l'avait touché au plus profond de son âme, lui faisant affreusement penser à Kanda. Il regarda Timcanpy qui s'était endormi sur l'un des accoudoirs du fauteuil. Le jeune garçon le caressa gentiment pour le réveiller et repensa à l'ouvrage qu'il venait de lire. L'on n'avait que trop peu de temps pour avoir peur des réactions, que trop peu de temps pour être sûr des sentiments des autres, que trop peu de temps pour s'apprécier pleinement. Qui sait si Kanda rentrerait encore en vie à la prochaine mission ? Certes l'exorciste est doué, mais parfois il suffit de si peu…

Allen se leva d'un bond et remarqua soudainement que l'après-midi avait fait place au crépuscule. Il avait dû passer beaucoup plus de temps qu'il ne l'aurait pensé à lire son ouvrage.

Il commença à courir à travers la serre, Timcanpy s'accrochant comme il le pouvait aux cheveux argentés du jeune homme. Allen serrait étroitement le livre contre lui, il fallait qu'il le trouve.

« _Kanda… j'ai enfin décidé de t'ouvrir mon cœur… fais-en ce que tu veux._ »

Allen continua à courir comme un dérangé dans les couloirs quasi vides dans l'espoir de croiser le japonais. Il arriva devant le bureau de Komui et frappa trois fois avant d'entrer. Il scruta rapidement la pièce sous le regard interrogateur du scientifique qui émergea soudainement de sous un tas de paperasse qui trainait sur son bureau.

« Tu cherches quelque choses Allen ? Demanda-t-il comme s'il ne s'agissait pas d'une évidence.

- Non… Kanda… Où ? Tenta de demander le jeune homme tout en reprenant son souffle.

- Hum… après une dure mission comme celle qu'il a eu, je pense qu'il est en train de s'empiffrer de soba.

- 'Rci. »

Et Allen repartit en courant, ne remarquant pas que Komui souriait sournoisement dans sa tasse de café froid.

L'exorciste aux cheveux argentés courrait encore et encore pour arriver le plus vite possible, et il bouscula quelqu'un en allant aux cuisine, ce qui le fit tomber sur le sol. Il serra les dents et vit une main dans son champ visuel. Il leva les yeux pour croiser ceux de… Lavi.

« Eh bah Allen, tu ne sais plus marcher ? »

Ledit Allen saisit la main tendue de son ami et se redressa sur ses deux jambes. Il voulut repartir sans demander son reste, mais Lavi ne l'entendait pas de cette manière… Il l'attrapa par le bras et l'obligea à s'asseoir sur les escaliers juste derrière eux.

« Bon. Maintenant tu te calme, tu respires un coup, et tu m'explique cette agitation. Lui dit Lavi.

- Je vais… bien. Déclara Allen du ton le plus médiocre qui soit.

- Tout comme ma mère, je t'en remercie. Allen ! On ne me la fait pas à moi !

- … »

Ne voyant pas de réaction de la part de son ami, Lavi décida de changer de sujet. Cependant, il ne comptait pas en rester là, et saurait ce qui turlupine Allen, d'une façon ou d'une autre !

« … Et c'est quoi ce que tu tiens ? Demanda le Bookman en désignant l'ouvrage d'Allen.

- C'est un livre que j'ai trouvé dans la serre.

- Il y a une serre dans la Congrégation ? Je savais même pas.

- Je ne le savais pas non plus jusqu'à ce que j'y atterrisse par hasard cet après-midi…

- Ahhh c'est donc là que tu t'es enfuis quand je t'ai parlé toute à l'heure ?

- Oui…

- D'ailleurs… pourquoi tu as fuis ?

- …

- Okay… Et il parle de quoi ton bouquin ?

- D'un amour impossible entre deux hommes…

- Tu lis ce genre de trucs toi ?

- … Faut croire.

- Je vois. »

Il y eut un petit moment de silence, puis Lavi reprit :

« Bah j'en connais un qui aurait pas autant hésité si il avait su…

- De quoi tu parles ?

- Moi ? Oh de rien…

- Lavi !!

- Je te le dirais… seulement si tu me dis pourquoi tu courrais comme ça !

- C'est du chantage !!

- Héhé, et oui.

- …

- Allooons… ça ne doit pas être un si terrible secret tout de même…

- Je voulais montrer ce livre à quelqu'un.

- Qui ça ? Lenalee ?

- Non…

- … Kanda ? »

Allen sursauta et regarda Lavi avec des yeux grands comme des soucoupes volantes.

« Tu sais, je crois pas que t'as besoin d'un bouquin de ce genre pour l'approcher.

- … Le jeune garçon baissa les yeux et caressa machinalement la couverture abimée du livre.

- Parce que… Yuu, il est pas si indifférent à toi… Je le connais depuis un moment et crois bien qu'il ne m'en a pas parlé de son plein gré, mais je l'ai deviné. Ça se sent, ces choses-là.

- Tu… tu en es certain ?

- Je ne te le dirais pas sinon. Soyons logique. Il ne regarde aucune fille, ni aucun mec, et il me parle sans arrêt de toi… peut-être bien que c'est en négatif, mais il a cette lueur dans le regard… Alors fonce, il est dans sa chambre. Tu sais où elle est n'est-ce pas ? »

Allen lui répondit d'un simple sourire et il se releva pour courir à nouveau près de l'aile ouest de la congrégation, lançant un « merci » qui se perdit dans l'air.

Lavi sourit à son tour et se leva à son tour pour contourner les escaliers. Il rejoint une silhouette un peu plus petite que lui qu'il prit par la taille avant de l'embrasser.

« Tu avais raison, Allen est vraiment amoureux de Yuu…

- Je te l'avais pourtant dit non ?

- Oui… J'espère juste que je ne me suis pas planté en croyant que Yuu avait les mêmes sentiments à son égard.

- Je suis certaine qu'on va bientôt les voir se balader main dans la main…

- Et nous, quand est-ce qu'on pourra se balader librement main dans la main, Lenalee ? »

En guise de réponse, la petite chinoise tira Lavi à sa suite et posa délicatement ses lèvres contre les siennes, souriant avec malice.

-- -- --

Allen se tenait devant la porte de la chambre de Kanda. Ça y était. Il allait le faire, il allait lui avouer ses sentiments. Il sentait que son cœur cognait méchament contre son thorax, mais il n'y fit pas attention. Le jeune exorciste respira une dernière fois profondément avant de cogner contre la porte en bois sombre.

Quelques instants et un grognement plus tard, Kanda apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte. Il parut surprit l'espace d'un instant de voir Allen, mais il ne prononça pas un mot.

L'anglais prit les devants et entra dans la petite pièce, sans piper mot au propriétaire de ladite pièce. Une fois en son centre, il ferma les yeux et se tourna face à Kanda, qui avait refermé la porte. Peut-être avait-il compris la raison pour laquelle Allen était venu le voir ? Qui sait.

Allen s'avança vers son ainé et le regarda dans les yeux, le regard déterminé, et les sourcils légèrement froncés. Il approcha très lentement son visage de celui du japonais mais celui-ci recula au même instant.

« Que comptes-tu faire exactement, Moyashi ? » Lui demanda-t-il, en un souffle rauque terriblement tenteur.

L'anglais referma les yeux encore une fois, pas près de se décourager. Il repensa au livre, à la manière dont les deux personnages s'étaient trouvés. Cette pensée lui redonna de la détermination et il retenta sa chance en ré-avançant, calculant avec précision la vitesse avec laquelle il se rapprochait de l'objet qui occupait toutes ses pensées.

Kanda fut bloqué au mur et il commença à respirer plus vite. Allen fit un micro sourire alors qu'il approchait à nouveau son visage de celui plus fin du japonais. Il caressa doucement ses lèvres avec les siennes, s'amusant des rougeurs qui trônaient sur les joues de Kanda. Puis Allen passa lentement, très lentement sa langue sur le coin de la bouche de son vis-à-vis. Puis, dans un dernier instant de flottement où aucun des deux ne pouvait plus résister et tenir plus longtemps, il unit leurs lèvres en un tendre baiser.

Kanda qui au début était réticent et un peu anxieux, se laissa petit à petit aller dans les bras d'Allen. Pour une fois, c'était lui qui était plus expérimenté que le japonais, ce qui frustrait tout de même un peu ce dernier.

Allen, en se rendant véritablement compte que Kanda acceptait on ne peut mieux son geste, lâcha son livre et noua ses mains derrière la nuque de son compagnon. Puis, il mit un terme à leur échange pour plonger son regard dans les lymbes noirâtres qu'étaient les yeux de Kanda. Celui-ci le regardait avec insistance, les lèvres un peu gonflées à cause de leur baiser qui était devenu presque sauvage dans les derniers instants. Kanda écarta l'ouvrage qu'Allen avait laissé tomber par terre d'un coup de pied habile, puis se rapprocha à nouveau de son partenaire, le ré-embrassant avec fougue. Ils basculèrent bientôt sur le lit confortable du kendoka où trônait Mugen qui fut elle aussi mise à l'écart par son propriétaire. Les deux amoureux se regardèrent dans le blanc des yeux, et toujours sans paroles entreprirent de préparer leur nuit qui on le pense, s'annonçait très prometteuse.

Le seul à plaindre dans l'histoire, c'est ce pauvre Timcanpy qui se retrouva à lire « Cent ans de Perdition » tout seul par terre, alors que son maître passait du bon temps dans les bras de son bien-aimé…

Owari.


End file.
